Almost Lover
by heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: Jade West is most definitely not in love with Andre Harris. Which is why it is a good thing Andre Harris is not in love with Jade West.


/

Jade West is not in love with anyone. It's not that she doesn't believe in love, because she does. She loves her brother, and she guesses she loves her parents even though she hates them as well. And on some level for a bizarre reason she loves Cat, whatever. And she may love Beck, but she is not in love with Beck. She is not in love with anyone, and that includes Andre Harris.

Jade West is most definitely not in love with Andre Harris.

She has just begun to notice him more. They write songs together. Actually, its more than songs, they create the most heart racing, goose-bump raising, music together. Which sounds corny, and so unlike her but its true. They spend hours on end working towards the perfect melodies, the correct blend of their vocals, until they sound perfect. Which often takes the a whole day, or weekend. She'll come over his house around 10 am Saturday, and spend the day with him, his keyboard, and his guitar.

They could probably finish their song in half the time that they spend working on it. They always seem to get side tracked. She shows him weird body tricks, which always grasps his attention. And then they end up goofing around, having paper fights, dancing to their humming. He makes her laugh. Maybe he's her friend. But she isn't in love with. He makes her happy, she can say she doesn't not have a fun with him, which is a truth she hardly says.

/

He was telling the truth when he said he was over Jade after the 365 days concert. He is over her. He dates other girls. He swoons them, takes them out to dinner, or to the movies. He writes songs for other girls, kisses other girls, sleeps with other girls. The only thing that's changed in him since that concert is his taste in girls. He goes for more brunettes and black haired girls, or aggressive girls who take charge of what they want ( Hope Quincy was a little too aggressive). But it isn't because he is looking for a replacement for Jade as Tori keeps on suggesting. He just knows now what type of girl he wants. But he doesn't want Jade, and despite what Tori thinks, none of the girls he has dated are anything like Jade.

Jade is dark and weird. She can quote facts about elephants, root canals and historic funerals from the top of her head. Her dart throwing is too accurate. What she thinks is funny is actually cruel and her cute is scary and disturbing,

None of the girls that he goes out with are anywhere are like that. Even if he wanted them to be, none of them are.

/

She can understand them. The many girls who fall for Andre. She hasn't, fallen for him, but she can understand why someone would.

If Hollywood Arts was normal school, he would be the popular football quarterback homecoming king. He's the nice guy. The one who all the boys love to hang with and the ones the teachers love to teach, which makes sense for other girls to fall for Andre.

He walks around the school saying "hi" to everyone, he holds the door, he's nice and he's cute. But he's never trying. He isn't fake, he's himself.

And for that reason she can't understand why girls fall for Andre. He's weird. He smiles too much, like a child predator. He can't keep his fingers still, they always jitter, like a strung out crack head. His hair reminds her of a dirty mop, he wears too much cologne, he has a 1,516 pokemon card collection, he's afraid of orange foods, he sings all the time he is too obsessed with purple, and ketchup (although he will always deny it). The list goes on and one. She doesn't like him.

She merely puts up with him because for some reason he puts up with her. Many people don't do that.

/

People don't do it. Fall in love with their best friend's girlfriend, and even if they, do he won't.

He's a good guy. He was raised by his kind grandma, who would be so disappointed if he were to ruin a life long friendship over a girl.

If he were in love with Jade he'd have to give up the lunches when its just the two of them where they discuss art and life. He'd no longer book private studio time with her. He'd never arrive to see Jade sipping coffee, while idly running her fingers over the keyboard, patiently waiting for him. They wouldn't spend hours together, playing music, ordering sushi at 11pm, them back to learning the best mixes and combination.

It would be inappropriate to let her sleep in bed with him after a very late night, when they are both too tired to drive. He could never sit next to her in class, in fear that he would turn to her and kiss her.

If he were in love with Jade West, he would have to distance himself from her. He'd have to treat her like a virus, run away whenever she approached. Because he is a good guy, who would not want to disappoint his grandma, and ruin a life long friendship.

Which is why it is a good thing Andre Harris is not in love with Jade West.


End file.
